tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Solomon
| aliases = Doctor Dick Solomon | series = 3rd Rock from the Sun | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Rutherford, Ohio | known relatives = Sally Solomon (faux sister); Harry Solomon (faux brother); Tommy Solomon (faux son) | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Brains and Eggs" | final appearance = "The Thing That Wouldn't Die (Part 2)" | actor = John Lithgow }} is a humanoid extraterrestrial and one of the main characters featured on the 1996-2001 NBC comedy series 3rd Rock from the Sun. He is played by actor John Lithgow in one of his rare comedic roles and was introduced in the series' pilot episode, "Brains and Eggs". Like all of the credited cast members from the series, appeared in all 139 episodes of the show. Overview , true name unknown, is a member of an unspecified alien race from another star system. He is the High Commander of an exploratory team sent to Earth to learn about it's people and customs. As the High Commander, Dick is assisted by a small team which consists of his first officer, his communications officer and his science officer. Upon landing on Earth, Dick and the others assumed human appearances and took on the guise of a middle-American suburban family bearing the surname Solomon. Taking the name Dick Solomon, he assumed the role of family patriarch with his first officer taking the name Sally (even though she is actually a he as far as their race's gender is concerned), his communications officer assuming the guise of Harry Solomon, Dick's younger brother, and his science officer, albeit the oldest of the group, took on the guise of young Tommy Solomon, Dick's son. To further his science team's agenda, Dick accepted a position as a physics professor at Pendelton State University. There he met anthropology professor, Mary Albright. Dick fell hopelessly in love with Mary and though she had difficulty coming to terms with many of Dick's personality quirks, came to appreciate him as well and engaged in an on-again/off-again romantic relationship. The greatest obstacle between the two however was the truth about Dick's alien nature. Though he always wanted to tell Mary who he was, the other members of his family often discouraged him from doing so, claiming that if humans knew the truth about them, it would endanger their mission and their lives. Although Dick was charged with enforcing their group's rules and protocols at all times, he was also usually the first one to break them to suit his own personal needs. Biography Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by showrunners Bonnie and Terry Turner. * John Lithgow's son, Ian Lithgow, appeared on numerous episodes of 3rd Rock as one of Dick Solomon's students, Leon. Humorously, Leon was the student that Dick tended to insult and pick on the most. * As part of Dick's cover story, there was in fact a Mrs. Solomon, but according to him, she burned up on re-entry. 3rd Rock from the Sun: Brains and Eggs See also External Links * * Dick Solomon at Wikipedia * Dick Solomon at Facebook * at the Holosuite References ---- Category:3rd Rock from the Sun/Characters Category:Scientists